This invention relates to marine portlights, and is directed particularly to portlights for above water installation providing for selective use of either a light or a screen, as desired.
The use of window sashes or frames in which windows or screens can be installed for use either independently or in combination are well known in building construction. Such known windows, however, are not readily adaptable to marine use because of the vastly different conditions of usage and installation in the marine setting. It is, accordingly, the principal object of this invention to provide a novel and improved portlight for marine use, particularly for use in pleasure boats, yachts, and other relatively small ocean-going vessels.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a portlight of the above nature which, although not adapted for submersible use, is substantially water-tight and provides for self-drainage from the outside.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portlight of the character described wherein installation is made through a side-wall opening in the vessel from the outside, and wherein its frame is provided at the outside with a split or divided peripheral mounting flange, portions of which can be flexed upon installation to accommodate to curvatures in the outer wall surface surrounding the opening in which the frame is to be installed.
Yet another object is to provide a portlight of the character described wherein the peripheral flange is integrally formed with the portlight frame, whereby the pressure of water impinging against the outside of the light fitted in the frame will be transferred through the frame to the outside of the vessel hull, thereby obviating any tendency to loosen the sash light frame, as might otherwise occur in constructions wherein the frame flange is secured against the inside of the hull opening.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portlight wherein the light is hinged along its upper edge to the frame spigot portion extending into the cabin in which the frame is installed, to provide for selective withdrawal of the light for replacement by a screen.
Other objects are to provide a portlight which will be simple in construction, economical to manufacture, easy to install and operate, and durable and attractive in use.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.